Hablemos de dragones
by Nymph Malfoy
Summary: Hoy les vengo a contar una historia muy especial, sobre un reina y un caballero dragón. Para Symbelmine Disclaimer: todos los personajes son propiedad de George R.R Martin


_**Este fic participa del Reto "Reto Especial de Navidad: "Seamos generosos" del Foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.**_

* * *

_¡Feliz día de reyes! Y hablando de reyes, aquí te presento mi regalo. Ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, hasta tuve que recurrir a enciclopedias online sobre ASOIF. Gracias a esto y a ti por ponerla en tu lista, Naerys se ganó mi cariño y despertó mi curiosidad por ella, el Caballero Dragón y por seguir merodeando el linaje Targaryen. Un abrazo :)_

* * *

Les vengo a contar una historia muy especial, que cuando era tan solo una niña escuché. Podría decirles mi nombre, pero en ustedes sembraría un sin fin de preguntas. Mi apellido quedó perdido en el profundo olvido, puesto que mi familia era humilde y perdió su huella tras una epidemia que no tentó su corazón al momento de terminar con cada miembro de mi sangre. Nací en Volantis, una de las Ciudades Libres, poseedora por unos años de un gran poderío, sin embargo, no hablaré sobre mi historia en ese lugar.

Mi aventura zarpó del inmenso río de Rhoyne hasta Desembarco del Rey, ahí donde a lo lejos vi a la reina dragón de quien tantos relatos me contaban. Las prostitutas me acogieron con calidez, contrario a lo que muchos podrían pensar, puesto que en brazos de aquellas mujeres encontré un aire materno y fueron ellas quienes me contaron muchas historias sobre Naerys Targaryen.

Se decía que poseía esa belleza que en el linaje Targaryen siempre encontrabas. Ese rastro de la antigua Valyria que se reflejaba en esos ojos violetas y en sus cabellos plateados. Naerys era así, pero con una hermosura fina y delicada que te llevaba a querer estrujarla entre tus brazos como a una muñequita que estaba a punto de caerse en pedazos por su fragilidad. Delgada como un cristal que parecía desvanecerse con un soplido; su cuerpo era bello aunque era de baja estatura, pero aquello le daba un aire de ternura que cualquiera hubiese caído rendido a sus pies de tan solo mirarla. Era la musa de bardos que recitaban canciones sobre la reina que ocultaba su deslumbrante apariencia debajo de una capucha, pero cuando dejaba al descubierto ese rostro tallado en la blancura de la luna, no podías menos que admirarla.

Naerys sabía guardar bien las apariencias, aunque mis queridas amigas del burdel me decían que podían interpretar esos ojillos violetas. La reina era infeliz, mal amada por un esposo que además de ser su hermano, la humillaba entre los muros del castillo peor que a un animal rastrero. Amantes por doquier calentaban su cama con un cinismo sin igual, que a su desdichada hermana tan solo le partía el corazón con esa espada invisible llamada tristeza.

Pero había alguien que alegraba sus días e iluminaba sus noches. Naerys tenía un hermano al que Poniente apodaba el Caballero Dragón, al cual se le hacían por lo bajo más reverencias que al mismísimo rey.

Las doncellas soñaban noche tras noche con un beso suyo, los niños con imitarlo y los hombres con ser valerosos caballeros que en leyendas se transformaban. Todos le querían, aunque nadie podía igual el amor que la reina le profesaba fidedignamente.

Se decía que Aemon lloró aquella noche en donde su hermano Aegon IV desposó a la delicada Naerys. Él la quería en verdad, aunque es importante decir que la reina había deseado que su esposo la librara de sus votos matrimoniales para dedicarse a la fe a la que tanto se aferraba.

El rey se negó rotundamente y Naerys en su tristeza cierto día escapó hacia la Colina de Visenya, donde atravesó las pequeñas ciudades que en sus bases se asentaban. Iba encapuchada, de modo que nadie pudo reconocerla, por lo cual subió sin problema alguno hacia la cima. El Gran Septo de Baelor la recibió con ese halo de paz que el poder de la fe producía. La reina Targaryen se adentró al enigmático recinto, con sus torres de cristal y sus paredes de mármol. Las estatuas de los siete dioses se alzaban imponentes ante los ojos de los mortales que dadivosamente se entregaban en oraciones y plegarías divinas.

—Te imploro me des sabiduría. Mi vida se transtorna en una tormenta que amenaza con devorarme sin piedad —Naerys se arrodilló ante la vieja con las manos juntas alzadas hacia ella, mientras formulaba su oración—. Dame paciencia para soportar esta carga que me ahoga hasta el alma ¡Te lo ruego, te lo...! —una mano se posó sobre su hombro con suavidad.

El Caballero Dragón la miraba con sus ojos violetas llenos de un profundo amor; sus dientes blanquecinos formaban esa triste sonrisa que tanto pesar le causaban a su delicada hermana. Aemon se arrodilló a su lado, acariciando la comisura de aquellos finos labios que amenazaban con saltar una protesta de angustia. Naerys se sumergió en una cascada de lágrimas que empapaban el jubón de su noble hermano, quien a pesar de saber como esgrimir una espada ante caballeros enemigos, le costaba enfrentarse al llanto de la mujer que amaba, puesto que su peor debilidad era verla inmersa en una gran tristeza.

—Mi reina, escuché sus oraciones y presento mi espada ante los dioses, jurando protegerte hasta la muerte —el caballero desenvainó a la ancestral Hermana Oscura, que fuera forjada en acero valyrio y ahora, representaba un juramento de amor.

Naerys tomó el rostro de su hermano con sus finas manos, lo miró con aquellos ojos que brillaban como los de una adolescente locamente enamorada. Recorrió con la mirada cada parte de su rostro, acarició esa cabellera plateada que caía sobre sus corpulentos hombros y le plantó un pequeño beso en los labios.

Aemon Targaryen la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a las afueras del Gran Septo de Baelor, donde un corcel los esperaba. Ambos cabalgaron hasta que llegaron a un bosque que se abría camino entre un sendero de pinos y arbustos de moras. El Caballero Dragón descendió del caballo con un salto ágil y le tendió una vez más sus brazos a su amada reina.

Caminaron tomados de las manos hasta un arroyo, en el que a sus orillas se despojaron de sus ropas. Naerys Targaryen poseía una piel que parecía tocada por un rayo de luna; sus pechos pequeños eran suaves y delicados, al igual que su cuerpo, que era una pieza de arte esculpida en porcelana. Aemon extasiado, la poseyó suavemente hasta que el ritmo de su pasión se convirtió en un fuego, que por palabras de la propia Naerys, se trataba de un acto de divinidad.

Y fue ahí en donde se dice que fue concebido el rey Daeron II, pero son pocos que hablan sobre ello, puesto que al ser un bastardo concebido fuera de los ojos del rey Aegon, hubiese tenido una sentencia de muerte.

Aquí termina esa historia que me contaron una vez en un burdel, por boca de una prostituta que jura haberlos visto con sus propios ojos. Tal vez sea verdad, quizá mentira, pero nadie puede negar que la hermosa Naerys Targaryen poseía un aura fascinante a su alrededor.

Muchas cosas se cuentan sobre ella, sin embargo, si de algo estoy segura es que la reina dragón solo lo amó a él, al Caballero Dragón que alegraba sus días más oscuros con su luz de esperanza.


End file.
